La Oferta mas Alta
by Guadha-Okidoqii
Summary: Una subasta de solteros, un plan y una noche que lo cambiará todo. Isabella Swan está cansada de su aburrida vida. Anhela algo más que sólo otro día normal.
1. Chapter 1

_**La Oferta mas Alta :3**_

**_*Esta historia es una adaptación, la cual no dire hasta el final de la Historia, yo solo me adjunto la adaptación con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer*_**

* * *

_**Argumento**_

Una subasta de solteros, un plan y una noche que lo cambiará todo.

Isabella Swan está cansada de su aburrida vida.

Anhela algo más que sólo otro día normal.

Cuando su mejor amiga recibe entradas para el evento más caliente de la ciudad, Bella ve la oportunidad de vivir una noche salvaje.

Edward Cullen y Jasper Whitlock observan a Bella desde lejos.

Saben que ella es la única mujer que puede completar la vida que ellos mismos se han construido.

La mujer que acepte el amor del uno por el otro durante el resto de sus vidas.

**El plan:**

Comprar y enviar las entradas de la subasta a una amiga de Isabella, empujarla a que haga una oferta para ganar a Edward y, a continuación, utilizar todos los trucos del manual para seducirla y hacerla de ellos.

Para siempre.

* * *

**_¿Y que tal? Si les gusta la idea chicas, realmente cuando yo la lei me quede & dije, tiene que haber una versión de Crepusculo, claro que con mi Jasper (encerio es tan sensual)._**

**_Espero & me digan si les anima la historia 3_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**La Oferta mas Alta :3**_

_***Esta historia es una adaptación, la cual no dire hasta el final de la Historia, yo solo me adjunto la adaptación con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer***_

_**Argumento**_

Una subasta de solteros, un plan y una noche que lo cambiará todo.

Isabella Swan está cansada de su aburrida vida.

Anhela algo más que sólo otro día normal.

Cuando su mejor amiga recibe entradas para el evento más caliente de la ciudad, Bella ve la oportunidad de vivir una noche salvaje.

Edward Cullen y Jasper Whitlock observan a Bella desde lejos.

Saben que ella es la única mujer que puede completar la vida que ellos mismos se han construido.

La mujer que acepte el amor del uno por el otro durante el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

**El plan:**

Comprar y enviar las entradas de la subasta a una amiga de Isabella, empujarla a que haga una oferta para ganar a Edward y, a continuación, utilizar todos los trucos del manual para seducirla y hacerla de ellos.

Para siempre.

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_

— ¡No lo hiciste! —Isabella Swan estaba choqueada. Incrédula, miró a sus dos mejores amigas.

Rosalie asintió. — ¡Si, lo hice!

Alice y Rosalie se echaron a reír. —No fue fácil. Las entradas para la subasta llevaban meses agotadas.

— ¡No iré! – dijo Bella. ¿Ellas realmente esperaban que fuese a una subasta, pujase por un extraño y tuviera relaciones sexuales con él? Sus mejores amigas deberían conocerla un poco mejor que eso.

—Tú irás —dijo Rosalie con severidad. Entonces, Bella vio con horror como Rosalie sacaba los billetes de su cartera.

Bella lo intentó con otro argumento. — ¡No puedes pagarlas! —_No_ iba a ir.

—En realidad no lo hice. Fueron... un regalo. Y las dos serán mi cita.

Alice agitó su café. —No necesitamos citas. Nosotras las compraremos allí. – Dijo con una risilla.

Tomando un sorbo de café, Isabella trató de pensar en otra excusa. – Yo no puedo pagar por esos hombres ahí.

Sus dos amigas intercambiaron sonrisas divertidas. —Es para la caridad. Una organización benéfica muy buena. Y sabemos de todos modos que si puedes permitírtelo.

Bella suspiró, adivinando que ninguna excusa sería lo suficientemente buena. —Estaría muy avergonzada.

Levantando una mano, Alice le palmeó el brazo. —Vamos a estar ahí para apoyarte. Lo sentimos, pero hemos tenido que hacerlo de esta manera, necesitas ponerte en circulación otra vez.

—Han pasado tres años, querida – Añadió Rosalie.

—Yo sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado —dijo sin querer pensar demasiado en porqué fueron tres años. —No es que no esté lista, es que no he conocido a nadie... que me pareciera interesante.

—Tal vez lo conozcas el viernes —Rosalie señaló suavemente.

Isabella sabía que tenía la suerte de tener tan buenas amigas. Eran amigas desde la universidad y habían sido testigos de su colapso después de James. Sólo pensar en ese hombre le revolvía el estómago. Estuvieron juntos durante cinco años, y apenas ocho semanas antes de casarse, descubrió que él estaba con ella debido a un acuerdo con su padre. El matrimonio con Isabella le daría el control de la empresa de su padre a James. Como si eso no fuera suficientemente malo, estuvo engañándola. Parecía que todo el mundo lo sabía excepto ella.

Alejando los horribles pensamientos de su mente, Bella reflexionó seriamente acerca de su situación actual. Sabía lo que pasaría en la subasta. Sus amigas le habían contado historias durante años. Simplemente no se veía haciendo lo mismo.

—No lo sé —dijo al fin, a sabiendas de que se estaba rindiendo. Realmente nunca hubo ninguna posibilidad de que no lo aceptase. Tal vez no era tan malo. No tenía por qué pujar y podría disfrutar de una noche con las chicas. Pensándolo bien, no sonaba tan terrible.

—No te preocupes – la animó Alice. —Vamos a estar allí contigo.

Bella no se sintió mejor. Sus amigas podrían conducirla a la locura.

Mirando alrededor de su librería, Isabella trató de verse a misma tan desvergonzada como ellas lo eran. Nunca fue fiestera o de las que se acostaban solo una noche.

Ella amaba los libros. Los personajes de ficción sabían cómo vivir y amar. Perdida en un libro, podría ser cualquiera, una seductora muchacha de la universidad, la bibliotecaria traviesa, la secretaria sexy; pero en la vida real sólo era Isabella.

—Di que sí – le rogóRosalie, y Bella sintió los primeros signos de emoción.

¿No se había quejado de que estaba aburrida? ¿De qué quería algo más que ir a casa de noche sola? Bueno, esta era su oportunidad. Podía acompañarlas a la subasta. Eso no significaba que tuviera que hacer una oferta.

—Iré.

—Y vas a pujar – Apostilló Rosalie.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar. – Dijo Alice al ponerse de pie y mirar el reloj.

Rosalie también miró el reloj y gruñó. —Yo también. Tal vez hoy alguien vaya a robar el banco y me dé un poco de emoción.

Isabella se echó a reír. Eso es lo que le gustaba de sus amigas. Ellas nunca eran aburridas. Y detrás de ese humor tenían un corazón de oro.

Recogiendo los vasos vacíos, Bella se dirigió hacia el fregadero oculto en una esquina opuesta a los clientes y los puso adentro. —No sé qué ponerme. – Faltaban sólo cuatro días para el viernes.

—¡Iremos de compras! —Gritó Alice.

Isabella hizo una mueca. Ir de compras con Alice siempre llevaba horas.

— ¡Esta noche! Nos encontraremos aquí, después del trabajo. —Alice continuó, sin darse cuenta de su reacción.

Bella miró a Rosalie, quien se encogió de hombros. —Muy bien. Si lo voy a hacer, debo hacerlo bien.

—No te arrepentirás —le dijo Alice antes de besarle en la mejilla y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Rosalie esperó a que Alice saliera antes de hablar. —De verdad, no te arrepentirás. Será fantástico. La subasta de solteros siempre es el mayor evento del año para recaudar fondos.

—Sí, bueno, probablemente terminaré con un contable que hablará toda la noche acerca de cosas de las que no tengo ni idea.

Rosalie le sonrió. —Puedo prometer que eso no va a suceder. —Cogió las entradas de la mesa. —Voy a guardarlas para asegurarme de que están seguras.

Bella se echó a reír. Rosalie siempre iba un paso por delante de ella.

—Nos vemos esta noche. Te vamos a conseguir el vestido más sexy que tengan. —Rosalie parpadeó. —Ya lo verás.

Isabella no estaba tan segura, pero desde luego no tenía muchas opciones. Sus amigas se habían tomado un montón de molestias por ella.

* * *

Quiero agradecer su apoyo a esta historia & a maferpatts & a Sky-TwiCullen 

Pero también a todos sus alertas y favoritos & lectoras misteriosas :3

¿& que tal el capitulo?, Preparadas para lo que viene, por que esto va a estar fogoso & mas con Edward & Jasper (perversión modo On) 3


	3. Chapter 3

_**La Oferta mas Alta :3**_

_***Esta historia es una adaptación, la cual no dire hasta el final de la Historia, yo solo me adjunto la adaptación con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer***_

* * *

_**Argumento**_

Una subasta de solteros, un plan y una noche que lo cambiará todo.

Isabella Swan está cansada de su aburrida vida.

Anhela algo más que sólo otro día normal.

Cuando su mejor amiga recibe entradas para el evento más caliente de la ciudad, Bella ve la oportunidad de vivir una noche salvaje.

Edward Cullen y Jasper Whitlock observan a Bella desde lejos.

Saben que ella es la única mujer que puede completar la vida que ellos mismos se han construido.

La mujer que acepte el amor del uno por el otro durante el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

El plan:

Comprar y enviar las entradas de la subasta a una amiga de Isabella, empujarla a que haga una oferta para ganar a Edward y, a continuación, utilizar todos los trucos del manual para seducirla y hacerla de ellos.

Para siempre.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Bella estaba pensando en la subasta, cuando sonó el timbre en la puerta principal dos horas más tarde. Levantó la vista y casi se muerde la lengua.

¡Dios mío! Edward Cullen. El pedazo de hombre de aproximadamente 1,88 m de altura, sonrió mientras se acercaba.

—Señora Swan—la saludó con esa voz baja y sexy que hizo que se le mojaran las bragas.

— , qué sorpresa –Le respondió Isabella queriendo patearse a sí misma. Sonaba tan tonta. Él era el propietario, podía presentarse en cualquier momento. Muchas veces aparecía para compartir una taza de café o coger un libro. En los últimos meses, se pasaba por allí al menos una vez por semana.

Él continuó sonriendo y asintió. —Perdón por interrumpir tu jornada, pero quería advertirle de que tenemos un problema de tuberías en el callejón.

—Oh, —respondió estúpidamente. Maldición, deseo poder pensar en otra cosa que decir.

—Es probable que el callejón quede bloqueado casi todo el día. Espero que todo esté bien – dijo él.

—Por supuesto. No… no hay problema —Isabella se atascó con sus palabras. Respiró profundamente varias veces y trató de recomponerse. Era una mujer soltera adulta, debería ser capaz de hablar con un hombre atractivo.

—Estupendo. Tengo dos equipos de trabajo ocupándose de la avería, para asegurar que no haya grandes inconvenientes.

—No hay problema, . No voy a tener entregas hasta el jueves, así que no voy a utilizar el callejón —le aseguró ella a toda prisa.

Él asintió de nuevo y los dos se sentaron en silencio. Bella trató de pensar en algo que decir, pero su mente estaba en blanco. El apoyó la cadera contra la mesa irradiando confianza.

Isabella no podía dejar de admirar el traje que vestía. El material gris oscuro se adaptaban perfectamente a sus amplios hombros, los pantalones mostrando sus muslos musculosos y una camisa blanca con botones brillantes cubriendo el ancho pecho. Su padre vestía trajes de buen gusto, pero nunca parecieron quedarle tan bien como a Edward. Cada vez que visitaba su tienda, estaba vestido profesionalmente. Se preguntó cómo se vería con jeans o tal vez desnudo. Sí, desnudo y acostado en su cama mientras ella arrastraba su lengua de arriba abajo...

Al darse cuenta de que lo estaba mirando y no hablaba, Bella alzó la vista. Él la observaba, y pudo sentir el rubor manchar sus mejillas.

¿Qué estaría pensando? Lo miró como una colegiala. Frotándose las manos mojadas en el pantalón, le dio una sonrisa vacilante. —¿Puedo ofrecerle una taza de café, señor Edrwad?

Él negó con la cabeza. —Tengo que irme. Sólo quería explicarle lo del callejón.

Bella trató de ocultar la decepción. —Muy bien. Bueno, gracias por hacérmelo saber. —Se quedó donde estaba esperando que se fuera.

Él abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerró sin decir nada. Sacudiendo la cabeza una vez, se dio la vuelta para irse.

Sintió la increíble necesidad de llamarlo. Para pedirle que se quedara y tomar una taza de café o cualquier cosa para mantenerlo en su presencia por más tiempo.

Pero no lo hizo. Era una cobarde, solo lo vio alejarse, fijándose en su esbelta retaguardia.

Se detuvo en la puerta y Bella alzó la vista para encontrarse con la suya. La diversión era evidente en sus ojos. Antes de que pudiera llegar a la manija de la puerta, ésta se abrió. Isabella se quedó sorprendida cuando se mantuvo firme en lugar de dar un paso al lado y dejar espacio para los que entraban.

Cuando empezó a hablar en voz baja, ella se esforzó por escuchar. Incapaz de entender las palabras, o ver quién estaba allí, esperó. La decepción la embargó cuando Edward siguió a la otra persona hacia afuera.

Por un momento, pensó y esperó que fuese el socio de Edward, Jasper Whitlock.

Jasper era otro hombre que hacía que Bella quisiera ser el tipo de mujer que perseguía a los hombres. Era tan alto como Edward, pero tenía el cabello más largo y los ojos azules y salvajes. Tenía 'chico malo' totalmente escrito en él. Nunca se sintió atraída por este tipo de hombres, pero Jasper tenía algo que hacía a su cuerpo doler por liberarse.

Bella fantaseaba con él, tanto como con Edward. Los dos hombres eran parte de cada sueño húmedo que tuvo en los últimos tiempos. Los había visto unos meses antes en un restaurante, y las miradas que intercambiaban entre ellos sobre la mesa la pusieron muy caliente, tanto que usó su vibrador toda la noche, hasta agotarle la batería.

Se preguntaba continuamente qué tipo de relación que tenían exactamente. ¿Era más que de negocios? Lo que sería una pena para toda mujer con vida si los dos estuviesen involucrados románticamente, pero también pensaba que sería ¡caliente como el infierno!

La noche en que los vio cenando, fueron a la mesa donde estaban ella y Rosalie. Incluso se les unieron para tomar una copa después de cenar.

Isabella no se había sentido tan cómoda con nadie cómo con ellos aquella noche. Pudo haber sido el vino o el hecho de que Rosalie estuviera allí para interferir en caso de que ella hiciese algún comentario estúpido, pero Bella disfrutó de la compañía de los dos hombres.

Las fantasías comenzaron aquella noche y habían continuado hasta tenerla casi desesperada, por lo que no podía estar a solas con ellos en la misma habitación.

Después de eso, Jasper y Edward se convirtieron en clientes habituales. Mientras que Edward era aficionado a los libros basados en crímenes reales, como Isabella, Jasper era todo ficción, lleno de acción y suspenso. Sus elecciones de los libros coincidían lo que pensaba acerca de ellos. Y pensaba en ellos a menudo.

Retirándose el cabello del cuello, utilizó su mano libre para abanicarse. Tenía clientes llegarían pronto y no necesitaban verla toda caliente y mojada.

Capítulo 2

Isabella se colocó delante de su espejo de cuerpo entero. ¿En que había pensado para permitir que Alice le aconsejase ese vestido? Nunca usó antes algo tan revelador, y apenas se reconocía.

El vestido era uno de los más hermosos que había visto nunca. La seda verde, con sus finos tirantes y la espalda desnuda, se deslizó hasta llegar al suelo. No podía usar un sostén, pero compró un tanga minúsculo para usarlo debajo. Los tacones negros que había comprado garantizaban que se rompería el cuello antes de que terminara la noche.

Cepilló su largo cabello castaño y lo dejó caer en cascada sobre los hombros. El sencillo maquillaje era suficiente para mejorar sus facciones. Cuando se inclinó para verse mejor en el espejo, vio a una extraña.

Tuvo que admitir que se veía bien, muy bien. Parecía una mujer segura que siempre obtenía lo que quería. Volviendo a mirar en todas direcciones, se preguntó si sería capaz de salir de su escondite. Por una noche, ¿Podría dejar sus inhibiciones atrás y simplemente divertirse? No estaba segura, pero lo iba a intentar.

El coche pitó y ella le sonrió a su reflejo. —Es hora de irse—susurró.

Rosalie y Alice alucinaron cuando se metió en el coche. Bella disfrutó de sus reacciones, pero sabía que también estaban un poco sorprendidas por su apariencia. Durante todo el trayecto hasta el hotel donde se iba a celebrar la subasta, Rosalie la vigilaba por el espejo retrovisor con una gran sonrisa.

Isabella miró por la ventana mientras se dirigían a los aparcacoches del hotel. El Hotel Crest Fall era el mejor en la ciudad. Incluso los que no habían estado en él, escuchaban comentarios acerca de lo maravilloso que era. Era obvio que la subasta se celebraría allí. Estaban algunos de los hombres más ricos y poderosos de la ciudad.

Su estómago estaba lleno de mariposas al salir del coche. Alice la sujetó por los brazos y tiró de ella hacia adelante. Siguieron a las otras personas vestidas elegantemente hasta llegar al salón de baile.

Rosalie le soltó el brazo y buscó las invitaciones en el bolso. Recibieron tres tarjetas para las ofertas y les recordaron que la subasta era para la caridad.

El salón de baile era precioso, con mesas cubiertas con manteles blancos, velas y flores colocadas en el centro de las mesas. Cadenas y globos rojos y rosas se colocaron alrededor de la atractiva habitación. Las luces estaban encendidas, mientras que todo el mundo encontraba sus asientos reservados.

Alice tomó copas de champán de un camarero que pasaba y se las entregó a las demás. —Vamos a encontrar a nuestra mesa. No puedo esperar a ver dónde están nuestros asientos.

Rosalie rodó los ojos, pero sonrió.

Isabella las seguía a un ritmo más lento, disfrutando cada momento de la nueva experiencia, ya que nunca estuvo en uno de estos eventos para recaudar fondos antes. Por lo general, sólo enviaba un cheque a la institución de caridad que quería ayudar. Aquello... aquello era demasiado para ella.

Se dio cuenta de que se dirigían hacia la multitud y miró a Alice. Su amiga se detuvo en una mesa justo en frente del escenario.

—Esta no puede ser nuestra mesa – dijo Bella, bajando la voz baja mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

—Lo es —dijo Alice, feliz de tomar la placa con sus nombres. Amber miró hacia abajo y vio su nombre.

— ¿Dónde conseguiste las entradas? – preguntó a Rosalie.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros. —Te dije que eran un regalo.

Bellas estrecho los ojos a su amiga, pero Rosalie sólo tomó un sorbo de champán y le sonrió.

Isabella suspiró y tomó asiento. No pudo sonsacarle más a su amiga. Alice y Rosalie tomaron asiento a ambos lados de ella. Bella probó la bebida por primera vez. El líquido dorado bajó por su garganta helado, era de buena calidad. Casi se echó a reír ante la idea. Por supuesto que lo era. Vio a la mujer del alcalde ahí. Al igual que muchas otras mujeres que eran igual de importantes. Sentirse fuera de lugar en relación con la gente la ponía nerviosa. Incluso aunque hubiera crecido con muchas de estas mujeres, Bella se sentía como una extraña.

—Trajiste la chequera, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Alice, dándole un codazo.

Bella asintió y bebió más champaña.

—Hoy tengo una corazonada —susurró Alice.

—Sí, yo también. —Bella respondió con humildad. Sólo que Bella estaba segura de que su presentimiento no era tan bueno como el de sus amigas.

Las luces parpadearon, lo que indicaba que todos debían tomar sus asientos. Alice hizo una seña al camarero para pedir más bebida. Isabella estaba agradecida porque se le había acabado y la cambió por otra copa llena. Por lo menos tenía una buena bebida.

La subasta se inició con unas palabras de la esposa del alcalde y el discurso de un miembro de la Junta del Hospital de Niños que se beneficiarían de la subasta.

Ambas mujeres agradecieron a la multitud por su generosidad. Después de todo, era para los niños.

Alice estaba completamente emocionada mientras se iniciaban las ofertas. Se lanzó con los dos primeros solteros, pero no ganó a ninguno.

—Yo creo que tendrás que ir más alto si quieres ganar —Bella comentó secamente.

Alice echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió. —Oh, cariño, estoy practicando. Voy a conseguir mi hombre al final de la noche.

Isabella sonrió y miró a Rosalie. Ella sólo les levantó las manos. —Yo estoy ahorrando para el hombre adecuado.

Sorprendentemente, se estaba divirtiendo. Bella realmente se estaba divertido. Los dos solteros siguientes alcanzaron precios aún más altos, y Alice y Rosalie habían pujado por ambos. Las tres amigas se rieron cuando Rosalie fue superada en el último minuto.

Alice mantuvo cerca al camarero, y en su cuarta copa, Bella comenzó a adentrase en el espíritu del asunto. Ofertó un par de veces, pero sus amigas no la dejaban ir más alto.

— ¡Se supone que tengo que ganar! – Se quejó Bella .

—Tenemos que ver quién está por aquí. Uno nunca sabe quién puede caminar por la pasarela —Alice respondió.

Tomaba otra copa cuando el siguiente soltero fue anunciado. Se inclinó para susurrarle en el oído de Rosalie cuando el nombre fue pronunciado.

—Edward Cullen.

Isabella se atragantó con el champán y Alice le golpeó la espalda.

—¿Estás bien?

Bella asintió, mirando al hombre que venía por la pista con un esmoquin negro. No escuchó lo que se dijo de él, completamente emocionada de verle.

El se acercaba a su mesa, sonriendo a la multitud, y Bella pudo sentir los latidos de su corazón. ¿Cómo podía verse tan bien?, se preguntó. Aquello no era justo.

Ella debió haberlo dicho en voz alta, ya que fue Rosalie quien respondió. —Los genes, unos genes realmente buenos.

Edward llegó al final de la plataforma, terminando delante de Bella. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y Bella sintió una sacudida en el interior. Él le sonrió y estaba segura de que le devolvió la sonrisa como una idiota. Isabella lo miraba fijamente, incapaz de romper la conexión. Él tampoco parecía querer romperla ya que sus ojos no se desviaban de los de ella.

Esto continuó hasta que Alice empujó a Bella para recordarle dónde estaba, y, finalmente, miró hacia otro lado.

—¿Qué? —Bella se quejó.

—Creo que quiere que hagas una oferta por él —susurró Alice.

Bella hizo una mueca. ¡De ninguna manera! ¿Podría...? ¿Lo haría…?

¿Eso fue un pequeño movimiento de cabeza que él le dio?

— ¡Rápido! ¡Oferta! —Rosalie le ordenó, agarrando una tarjeta y entregándosela a Bella.

Con los ojos en él, Bella la levantó.

Edrwad amplió su sonrisa y parpadeó. Isabella estaba segura de que acababa de llenar sus bragas de crema.


End file.
